


Reclaim Your Crown

by xbeauxny



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbeauxny/pseuds/xbeauxny
Summary: No meio de uma festa de gala, Bruce Wayne é pego de surpresa, descobrindo que seu filho, que até onde ele sabia, estava morto, na verdade está vivo.ouOnde Jason Todd, nunca procurou vingança em Gotham City, mas sim, segurança em um certo arqueiro em Star City.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Lian Harper & Jason Todd, Lian Harper & Roy Harper, Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 29
Kudos: 34





	1. tim drake's view

**Author's Note:**

> Então, eu notei muito que não tem muitas histórias em português, pelo menos não dos morcegos, então, eu decidi que iria tentar escrever alguma coisa e tal.  
> Muitas coisas são relacionadas com as ideias originais da DC, mas muitas coisas eu inventei, e quis adicionar como um toque original meu, então, espero que gostem das coisas que eu tô tentando colocar de diferente.  
> Não sei se vou traduzir para o Inglês ainda, então, vamos de ter paciência né, mas assim, com o tempo, talvez tenha.  
> Boa leitura a todos :)

Festas de gala não eram nenhuma novidade para os Wayne. Claro, toda a festa chique, era algo enorme para a cidade, mas tudo que Bruce Wayne e seus filhos faziam durante as festas, era apenas conversar, e andar de lá para cá, até um horário razoável para apenas dar o fora dali.

Com o passar do tempo, isso se tornou uma prática para o anfitrião da casa. Eles já passaram por muitas comemorações, e por muito períodos dificies, como a morte de seu segundo filho. Mas essa noite não era uma noite de arrependimentos, era uma de celebração, afinal, não é todo dia que um playboy cobiçado se casa, não é?

Claro, eu achei uma bobagem quando Bruce quis fazer uma festa enorme pra celebrar isso. Qual é, era só o pedido de casamento, não era o casamento em si. As vezes, eu acho que os Wayne tem essa pira de fazer as coisas viraram uma festa enorme quando não é. Não que isso seja ruim, afinal, sempre é bom se tirar da mesmice de sempre. Distraia a cabeça do café no meu caso.

A distância, podia ver meu irmão mais velho, Dick, conversando com alguns convidados, enquanto meu irmão mais novo, Damian, apenas o observava com os braços cruzados. Bruce Wayne, meu pai adotivo, com um sorriso no rosto enquanto a multidão se abria, e ele fazia seu caminho até mim, colocando suas mãos em meus ombros me abraçando de lado. A noite estava relativamente calma, apesar de Selina ainda não ter se juntado a nós, Bruce terminava de conversar com um dos convidados, logo após isso me puxando para chegar até meus irmãos.

— Devo dizer que não deveríamos ter feito uma festa tão grande. — Bruce solta com um sorriso arrependido no rosto, dou risada de sua expressão, me virando para o mesmo.  
— Eu te disse. — A expressão de Bruce muda, o que me faz revirar os olhos e rir ainda mais. — Vocês tem essa mania estranha de fazer uma farra pra tudo, nunca vou entender.  
— Qual seria a graça da vida sem isso? — O olho preocupado, até não parecia o Bruce Wayne, como uma pessoa poderia mudar outra tanto assim? — Já perdemos muitas coisas pra não festejar agora, além disso, o Alfred não deixaria isso passar em branco. Ele tenta me juntar com alguém desde que eu me conheço por gente. — Dou risada lembrando das inúmeras vezes que eles brigaram exatamente por causa disso.  
— É, playboy mais cobiçado de Gotham, acabou a farra. — Ele ri, quando finalmente chegamos em Dick e Damian, os mesmos pareciam aliviados, já que Bruce finalmente tinha os livrado da senhorita Worthington, ela era uma mulher interessante, mas não podia dar uma brechinha, ela sempre nos conheceu e acompanhou cada detalhe de nós, e é impossível ela não falar com a gente por horas.  
— Olha, eu amo ela, mas finalmente hein, demorou até demais. — Dick começa a reclamar, e Damian apenas está do jeito que ele está sempre, mal humorado, mas eu entendo em certas partes, galas tem sua parte glamourosa, mas é um eterno porre. — Ah! O senhor Whalterloose tá te procurando a festa inteira, Bruce, disse que queria te parabenizar pelas duas conquistas recentes.  
— Duas? — Pergunto o olhando confuso, se um era o casamento, qual seria a outra?  
— Eu perguntei a mesma coisa, ele me disse que só diria para o Bruce, porque aparentemente a gente não estava sabendo ainda. — Bruce tinha um olhar confuso, e Dick dando de ombros, apontou para o senhor Whalterloose que estava próximo a um Alfred, extremamente confuso também.  
— Okay, isso é estranho. — Damian se pronuncia finalmente. E tudo que Dick e eu podemos fazer, é balançar a cabeça concordando.

De longe, podíamos ver Bruce dando a mão e cumprimentando o Whalterloose, enquanto Alfred estava com uma bandeja com taças de champanhe em cima. Senhor Whalterloose começou a falar com Bruce, e o mesmo parecia extremamente confuso, me viro para Dick, puxando um assunto aleatório com o mesmo, que só me responde com o ânimo de sempre. Depois de um tempo jogando conversa fora e esperando o Bruce, ouvimos som de algo quebrando na distância, meus olhos acompanharam os de meus irmãos, e provavelmente os de toda a festa.

A distância, Alfred se encontrava boqueaberto, pedindo milhões de desculpas, enquanto se abaixava para pegar os cacos das taças. Bruce puxa senhor Whalterloose, pedindo desculpas, e o mesmo assente e se afasta dos dois, Bruce se abaixa e ajuda Alfred a limpar, e mais algumas pessoas se juntam perguntando se eles estavam bem ou se precisavam de ajuda.  
Ficamos sem entender o que havia acontecido, e deixados com um olhar confuso e milhões de perguntas. Meu celular vibra, e eu vejo Dick e Damian pegando seus celulares também, era uma mensagem de Bruce, que provavelmente já tinha arrumado alguma desculpa pra escapar de todos perguntando as coisas. A mensagem era simples e curta. "Caverna. Agora".


	2. tim drake's view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onde Bruce Wayne finalmente conta o que o senhor Whalterloose disse a eles, e a família não sabe ao certo como reagir a isso.

Quando conseguimos descer para a caverna, Bruce não estava nem perto de ser visto. Claro, estávamos todos lá, Stephanie, Barbara, Cassandra, Damian, Dick e eu. Todos com um olhar confuso, e insegurança de algo que nem sabíamos o que poderia ser.

Além disso, as meninas só sabiam que o Bruce chamou todos com urgência, mas, não sabiam do que havíamos visto. Isso me deixava aflito, inseguro e muito ansioso. Com a demora de Bruce e Alfred para a caverna, isso só ficava pior, e juntava com a atmosfera fria da caverna, parecíamos estar em silêncio por horas, só escutando o barulho do computador e dos diversos morcegos pela caverna. 

Stephanie foi a primeira a se enjuriar disso. Era monótono. Ficamos olhando a mesma fazer seu caminho até o computador, perto de Barbara e sua cadeira de rodas, a mesma lia algumas coisas no computador, claro, eram apenas pastas de casos, indo de todos os vilões que sabíamos o conhecimento até os que apareciam agora, e até os pseudos vilões.

— Quem é Capuz Vermelho? — Sua voz sai quase como um sussurro. Como se tivesse medo de dizer isso em voz alta, como se fosse uma pergunta estúpida.  
— Ninguém sabe. — Dick diz, suave, mas seus olhos entregavam o que todos sentíamos, medo. — Bruce e eu cruzamos com ele poucas vezes. Ele trabalha bastante em Star City, mas percebemos que ele vem de Gotham, pelo menos onde nasceu. — Todos prestavam atenção nele, cheios de perguntas, mas ninguém querendo falar.  
— Ele trabalha bastante com o Arsenal. — Barbara nos informa, quase que instantaneamente, todos nós viramos para Dick. Roy era um de seus melhores amigos, e se alguém soubesse alguma coisa sobre isso, era ele.  
— Ei, não olha pra mim. — Suas mãos se levantaram em rendimento, como se tentasse se defender. — Eu conversei com o Roy, ele sabe quem é, deu pra ver, mas não vai me falar quem é. É alguém que ele confia, e ele me disse que é uma pessoa de bom coração. 

Nos entreolhamos rapidamente, sendo cortados pelo som de passos apressados descendo as escadas. Esperamos ansiosamente para a imagem de Bruce e Alfred logo atrás, Bruce já não vestia mais seu terno, como o resto de nós. E de fundo, podíamos ouvir o som de um motor de moto se aproximando. Agora, estávamos todos reunidos.

Selina desceu de sua moto, um pouco emburrada após retirar seu capacete. Ela se aproxima de mim, colocando a mão em meu ombro, e dando um sorriso caloroso, retribuo e volto minha atenção para Bruce, que conversava com Alfred. Os dois pareciam tensos, ninguém queria cutucar o elefante na sala. 

— Tá bom, o que tá acontecendo? — Indago, chamando a atenção de Bruce. O mesmo se vira pra mim e suspira. Seguimos seus movimentos calmamente, o mesmo senta na cadeira em frente ao computador, digitando rapidamente, Alfred se põe em frente a cadeira, finalmente teríamos explicações.  
— O senhor Whalterloose nos informou de algo que não tínhamos noção sobre. — Dick se apressa e pergunta o que era. — Primeiro, eles nos disse que a festa estava incrível, e parabenizou o patrão Bruce referente ao seu noivado.  
— Certo, Pennyworth. — A voz de Damian sai fraca e calma, desconte com a demora. — O que era a outra coisa?  
— A outra coisa, era isso. — Finalmente conseguimos ouvir a voz de Bruce. 

Bruce movia a cadeira, para finalmente nós encarar. A tela do computador, mostrava algo que fez com que todos ficassem boqueabertos, e finalmente entendendo o motivo de Alfred ter derrubado a bandeja com as taças. Três artigos, de muitos, falando sobre uma pessoa que eu nunca tive a chance de conhecer mesmo, mas que eu tinha uma grande admiração.

"Jason Todd, filho do bilionário Bruce Wayne finalmente alcança o final de sua segunda graduação".

"Jason Todd, funda uma fundação para ajudar crianças de rua em Star City".

"Segundo filho de Bruce Wayne, conquista o prêmio de melhor aluno em Universidade de Star City".

Encaramos a tela por muito tempo, em silêncio. Como deixamos isso passar por debaixo de nossos narizes? Dick parecia a ponto de chorar, ninguém falava muito sobre o Jason na mansão. Selina, foi a primeira a se aproximar de Bruce, ficando atrás da cadeira com as mãos em seus ombros. 

Steph permaneceu em silêncio com Cass, enquanto a Babs encarava o chão da mansão, em puro atordoamento. Damian tinha um leve sorriso, mas mudava sua expressão todas as vezes que alguém olhava para ele. Alfred, estava quase chorando também. E eu? Eu não sabia como reagir.

— Isso não é possível. — Dick indaga incrédulo. Por muito tempo, escolhemos não puxar o assunto "Jason" durante alguma conversa, era um assunto muito complicado pra quem conheceu o Jason em algum momento. Eu admirei o Jason de diversas maneiras, principalmente como um Robin, era tão difícil não falar dele, não falar **com** ele. — O mundo sabe que ele morreu, isso não é possível.  
— Dick... — Barbara diz, e Bruce a corta fazendo um sinal com a mão.  
— Quando aconteceu... Na Etiópia... — Bruce lutava para encontrar palavras, e todos compreendiam aquilo, todos sabiam o que era se traumatizar por perder alguém importante. **Todos** sabiam. — Alfred e eu não conseguimos formular alguma coisa pra indicar a morte dele.  
— O que? — A partir desse momento, Dick já estava com lágrimas saindo de seus olhos. Dick era o único que não estava aqui quando o Jason morreu. Bom, ele e o Roy, ambos eram parte dos Titãs quando aconteceu, e eles estavam em uma missão no espaço, Dick descobriu da pior forma. Roy me disse que foi muito difícil para os dois liderem com isso no espaço, nenhum telefonema, nenhuma mensagem, nenhum aviso prévio. Só a foto do Jason como Robin e a escrita em vermelho por cima de seu arquivo, "Falecido".  
— Nós contamos ao mundo, que o Jason escolheu ficar na Etiópia e ajudar com tudo que podia lá, e depois ele estudaria viajando pelo mundo. — Os punhos de Dick se fecharam em um aperto forte, e o mesmo se levantou abruptamente, fazendo Bruce levantar também, não de uma maneira agressiva, e sim com uma de preocupação.  
— Mestre Richard, você precisa entender. — O azul dos olhos de Dick, se movimentavam em direção ao Alfred, e se voltavam para Bruce em questão de segundos, repetidamente. — Foi algo muito forte para nós, não conseguimos contar sobre essa perda grande. — As pernas de Dick bambearam, e em questão de segundos, ele estava de joelhos no chão, chorando, e Bruce o abraçava. O silêncio prevaleceu na caverna mais uma vez.  
— Mas, okay, ele tá vivo, como a gente tem certeza disso? — Stephanie quebra o silêncio, fazendo todos se virarem para ela. — Qual é, a gente já teve casos de clones, já teve muita história bizarra percorrendo essa caverna. Como a gente sabe se é ele mesmo, Bruce? Você mesmo carregou o corpo dele pra fora do armazém... — Alfred clica em uma das notícias que vimos anteriormente, tinha fotos dele, mais velho do que era quando morreu, ao lado do presidente da universidade de Star City. Ele parecia tão igual ao que eu me lembrava, todas as vezes que eu o via em patrulha. — Tá, isso é bizarro.  
— Mais ou menos, quanto tempo "ele" aparece em notícias assim? — Barbara pergunta, nesse momento, não sabíamos mais o que esperar, acho que isso desestabilizou todos.  
— Faz um tempo já. — Bruce diz, enxugando algumas das lágrimas de Dick, e o ajudando a sentar novamente. — São muitas, muitas mesmo.  
— Como deixamos isso passar? — Selina suspira em frustração. Acho que era o X da questão, todos ficamos em silêncio. Eu estava exausto, me afundo na cadeira que estava, suspirando fundo. Como deixamos isso passar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente, obrigado por apoio, e espero que vocês tenham gostado. No próximo capítulo teremos um pouco de onde anda o Jason :)


	3. roy harper's view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O relacionamento de Jason e Roy não podia estar mais perfeito, isso até todas as ligações de Dick e as notícias se espalharem por aí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente, voltei, eu sei que foi um pouco demorado, mas eu espero que vocês gostem

Era uma manhã agitada, tudo que eu consegui ver era Lian correndo de lá pra cá, procurando seus sapatos, e Jason rindo na cozinha, enquanto fazia o café. Pode-se dizer, que era uma manhã normal no apartamento, todas as manhãs, minha filha corria procurando o sapato, porque estávamos atrasados, ou ficamos atrasados durante o processo de levantar e se arrumar.

Jason sempre fazia o café da manhã, já que eu nunca fui um cara compatível com a cozinha. E ele sabe bem disso. Quando o café estava pronto, Jason sai da cozinha com uma xícara de café, e entrega, em forma de agradecimento, eu o puxo para um selinho rápido, que é retribuído logo após, com um sorriso. Lian faz um baralho engraçado como se tivesse nojo, e depois dá risada, fazendo com que Jason e eu a acompanhasse.

Como era de rotina, Jason havia deixado o prato com o café de Lian na bancada, Jay a ajuda a subir na cadeira e ela começa a comer calmamente. Claro, não era como se estivéssemos atrasados nem nada, mas eu não julgo, é a refeição mais importante do dia. Puxo meu celular, vendo Jay sentado do lado dela, comendo também, e sorrindo com as diversas coisas que Lian soltava em menos de 5 segundos.

O visor do celular antes de desbloqueá-lo, mostram que eu perdi algumas ligações, mensagens e algumas notícias. "5 ligações perdidas de dickie". Dick? Fazia um tempo em que eu não perdia 5 ligações do Dick, e afinal, ontem o Bruce deu uma festa de gala, ele deveria estar na festa no horário que me mandou as mensagens. 

Ignoro por minutos, e decido ligar para ele depois. De notícias temos, algumas sobre futebol em Star City, e algumas aleatórias referente ao novo prefeito de Central City, e de Gotham temos "Mordomo de Bruce Wayne derruba bandeja com taças sobre, e passa vexame". Okay, matéria sensacionalista, e provavelmente besteira, qual é, o Alfred é tão profissional que nem dá pra explicar. 

Era uma matéria bem superficial, de uma coluna que só servia para fofocas. Aconteceu de fato, algumas pessoas tiraram fotos do ato, mas o que chama a atenção, é a expressão de Bruce e Alfred nas fotos. Sou tirado dos meus pensamentos, quando na tela aparece uma chamada, novamente, mais uma de Dick. Jay me olhava, e eu dei sinal de que ia atender, então, ele pede pra Lian falar mais baixo com ele, e ela assente com a cabeça.

— Alô? — Digo, não sabendo o que esperar, claro, eu estava preocupado com Dick, e assim que eu ouvi sua voz, ele não parecia estar nada bem.  
— Roy? A gente precisa conversar. — Ok, precisa se preocupar então. — Você tá podendo falar?  
— Oi Dick, tô sim, pode falar. — Lian grita um oi tio Dick, o que faz Dick rir, o que me alivia um pouco, já que o mesmo parece muito sério.  
— Enfim, não vou prolongar muito. O Bruce recebeu uma notícia, que chocou todo mundo aqui, e você conhecia ele, e eu acho legal você saber. — Meu olhar se resume em confusão, tinha tristeza na voz de Dick, parecia que ele estava chorando poucos minutos antes de me ligar. — O Jason tá vivo, eu não sei como, ou o porquê... Deus, isso é pior do que a vez que vandalizaram a cova dele...  
— Dick, isso é loucura. — Jason me olha com mais atenção, e eu o mando um olhar preocupado. — O Jason morreu, não tem como ele estar vivo.  
— Roy, eu não tô brincando. Ele tá em Star City. — Respiro fundo, vendo Jason pegar a mochila de Lian, e a mesma correndo até mim e me abraçando. Dou um aceno com a cabeça, quando Jason avisa que estaria descendo com ela para colocá-la no ônibus da escola. — Olha, eu só tô dizendo, a gente tá procurando ele. Não sabemos se é alguém usando o nome dele, mas as fotos Roy... É ele. Se você tiver alguma notícia, por favor, avisa. — Por um momento, deixo de prestar atenção em Dick, olhando Jason abrindo a porta do apartamento novamente. Eu não gostava de deixar o Dick na mão, mas olhar a situação, e ver que eles sabem do Jason, me faz lembrar de como ele era quando veio me procurar. Foi tão difícil.   
— Dick, a gente pode conversar melhor sobre isso na patrulha hoje à noite? Eu tô um pouco ocupado com a Lian, a gente tá atrasado. — Claro, a Lian já tinha ido, mas era muito mais fácil lidar com o Dick pessoalmente, por telefone, bom, é o Dick, é extremamente difícil de lidar de qualquer jeito. A patrulha? Bom, o Arqueiro Verde achou que ia ser uma boa ideia se a gente se juntasse com os morcegos, e investigasse um tráfico de drogas que ia de Star City pra Gotham. Eu achava totalmente idiota. — Eu juro responder tudo que você quiser, mas eu não engulo essa dele estar morto e voltar, a gente já sofreu demais Dick...   
— Você não acredita em mim né? — Droga...  
— Dick, não é isso, eu... — O som na chamada, indicava que o mesmo havia encerrado a chamada, respirei fundo bloqueando a tela do celular. 

Jay tinha um sorriso caloroso no rosto, e tudo que eu conseguia fazer, era afundar meu corpo mais e mais no sofá. Seguro meu rosto em minhas mãos, esfregando um pouco os olhos, como deixamos isso passar? Era só ficar escondido, onde o Jason podia estudar e viver em paz sem que nenhum deles soubessem.  
Claro, Bruce deu uma grande ajuda pra gente escondendo sua morte. O resto foi extremamente fácil, mexer um pauzinho aqui e ali, era muito simples, mas uma hora isso ia estourar. Jason se levanta indo até a mesinha próxima da porta, trazendo o jornal matinal de Star City pra mim. A primeira página do jornal, era a razão disso ter passado por nós.

“Jason Todd, filho do bilionário Bruce Wayne finalmente alcança o final de sua segunda graduação".

— Ótimo. — Digo respirando fundo. Não tinha certeza de como Jason não tinha surtado ainda, nem era comigo e eu já não sabia o que fazer.  
— Tá tudo bem, de verdade. — Ele parecia muito calmo, isso me deixava mais seguro de tudo que tínhamos em nossas mãos. — Era algo que ia acontecer querendo ou não. Acho que me deixa seguro de certa forma.  
— Como você pode estar tão tranquilo? — Ele dá um sorriso de lado, se aproximando de mim, e se sentando na mesinha de centro, de frente pra mim. Jason segura minhas mãos, fazendo carinho e passando o dedo levemente sobre a aliança na mão direita.  
— Eu não tô. Acredita, parte de mim tá gritando por dentro. — Ele dá risada, e nesse momento, tudo que eu conseguia focar, era em seus olhos azuis, vibrantes e ao mesmo tempo tão calmo. — Você tá sendo a única coisa que tá me impedindo de surtar. Eu sinto que independente se eles saibam ou não, eu não vou estar sozinho enfrentando isso.  
— Ei, você nunca vai estar sozinho. — Seguro suas mãos firmemente, olhando diretamente para Jason, que tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios. — Eu juro, enquanto eu respirar, você nunca vai precisar estar sozinho. — Seu sorriso aumenta cada vez mais, eu sou extremamente grato por tê-lo comigo. — E a patrulha? A gente não precisa ir se você não quiser.  
— Nós vamos, eles sabem que Jason Todd tá vivo, não que ele é o Capuz Vermelho. — Ele diz decidido, acho que é menos um ponto para mim, qual é Harper, perdeu a marra de durão foi?  
— Só me preocupa se isso se agravar muito, e outras pessoas terem que se envolver, como a Liga, ou os Titãs. — Ou todos os heróis, porque temos bastante sorte pra isso não acontecer. — Eu só me preocupo de como vão ser as coisas se eles souberem que estivemos te escondendo deles tão perto assim.  
— Eu acho que o Bruce deveria se orgulhar, qual é, a gente tá um tempão escondendo o filho dele, e ele é o maior detetive do mundo. — Dou risada com isso, eu acredito que estamos bem o suficiente para passar por isso juntos.


	4. jason todd's view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A noite da patrulha em grupo chega, e a batfamília não sabe ao certo como reagir quando ouvem o Capuz Vermelho gritar o nome de Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu voltei, sei que demorei muitos meses, mas eu desmotivei um pouco, comecei projetos novos, como um de resident evil (que também tá parado), mas, sei lá, assim como eu desenterro coisas de 2017, eu desenterro coisas que larguei faz pouquíssimos meses, enfim, trago mais capítulos, talvez semana sim, semana não, pra não ficar pesado, e não entrar em conflito com a fanfic de teen wolf que posto no wattpad  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/117886582-wolf-moon-%E2%9C%B5-sterek  
> encontro vocês nas notas lá debaixo :)

****

Já era muito tarde, estava quase na hora de nos encontrarmos com Oliver, e seguir a pista com os morcegos. Mas antes de tudo isso, Roy precisava deixar Lian com alguém, não é como se ele não confiasse o suficiente em deixar ela sozinha, mas nunca sabemos quanto tempo vamos ficar fora. Dinah Lance era a aposta perfeita para uma babá de última hora, apenas quando ela não operava com as Aves de Rapina, ou não ia em nenhuma patrulha com o Oliver, mas ela era a favorita da Lian, **sempre**.

Quando chegamos na mansão Queen, o Roy parecia uma bagunça. Ansioso, nervoso, mãos agitadas, parecia que iria ser sua primeira patrulha com os morcegos, mas eu sabia que seu nervosismo se dirigia em torno de mim, e de um encontro com os morcegos, principalmente agora que eles sabiam que eu estava vivo. Eu não podia negar, estava aflito também, mas tentava me manter calmo, especialmente por causa de Roy, não queria deixa-lo mais preocupado comigo, pelo menos não mais do que ele já é.

Dinah nos atendeu com um sorriso, ela sempre foi a mais simpática dessa mansão. Lian, como de costume, corre em sua direção, abraçando a mesma, que por sua vez, abre um enorme sorriso no rosto. Dinah Lance foi uma das pessoas que mais me ajudaram quando voltei à vida, foi surreal o quanto eu precisava de ajuda, e ela sabia exatamente o que dizer.

Adentrando na mansão, conseguimos ver Oliver de fundo ao telefone. Sua expressão era engraçada, como se debochasse da pessoa do outro lado da linha, Roy acena de longe para ele, e o mesmo acena rapidamente de volta, voltando a focar na chamada. Por fim, acabamos na sala de estar, esperando Oliver. Esperar por ele foi, silencioso, ninguém falava nada, e a demora de Oliver, fez com que Connor se juntasse na sala.

— Então, vamos falar do elefante na sala. — Dinah começa, me fazendo soltar o ar que nem ao menos sabia que segurava. — O Oliver tá faz um tempinho no telefone com o Bruce, o que vocês aprontaram?

— Ele sabe, Dinah. — Roy começa quase em um sussurro, os olhos de Dinah circulavam o rosto de Roy, confusão e euforia eram perceptíveis. — Ele sabe que o Jason tá vivo. Dick me ligou de manhã, me informando sobre isso, e me pedindo pra avisar caso eu visse ele.

— E o que você disse? — Ela pergunta se ajeitando no sofá, Connor agora segurava Lian no colo, enquanto se sentava do lado de Dinah.

— Eu menti claro. Não tem muito o que fazer. — Ficamos em silêncio novamente, de canto de olho, vejo Oliver suspirar, finalmente tirando o telefone da orelha, e provavelmente desligando, já que o mesmo veio para sala. — Tudo bem?

— Comigo sim, os morcegos tão surtando. — Oliver suspira, afundando no sofá que Dinah e Connor estavam, Oliver puxa Lian para seu colo, a abraçando com um enorme sorriso no rosto. — E você princesa, tá bem? — Lian sorria dando risada com Oliver. Fiquei em silêncio o tempo todo, não posso dizer que não fico nervoso com minha família sabendo que eu ainda estou aqui, mas fico nervoso sabendo que isso pode sobrar para eles, por me esconder por todo esse tempo.

— E você Jason? — Dinah chama minha atenção, _provavelmente o que ela mais fez ao longo dos anos_. — É indelicado falar da pessoa, sem incluí-la na conversa, como você se sente com o fato?

— Eu não sei o que sentir. — E eu realmente não sabia, uma mistura de coisas se passavam na minha cabeça, e eu só não sabia o que sentir. — Eu sabia que uma hora eles iam saber, mas não sei como reagir sobre isso.

— Bom, campeão, então você precisa começar a saber. — Oliver diz olhando para mim, enquanto se levantava, sendo acompanhado por Connor e Roy. Respiro fundo, e me levanto também, ficando ao lado de Roy. — Ele não vai desistir de te procurar, foi a mesma coisa quando você deixou o caixão daquele jeito, chegou nele que violaram seu caixão e roubaram o corpo. — Oliver suspira pesadamente, passando a mão em seu cabelo. — Deus, isso foi um momento difícil. Enfim, querida, eu odeio deixar você sozinha, mas é preciso. — Oliver diz dando um selinho rápido em Dinah, fazendo Lian brincar com os dois, assim como faz comigo e com Roy.

— Ao menos eu tenho minha companheira fiel. — Dinah passa a mão dos cabelos de Lian, bagunçando ele, o que faz a menina rir, dou um sorriso com a visão. — Tomem cuidado, meninos. — Com isso, fazemos nosso caminho para colocar os uniformes.

Não demorou muito para que todos estivéssemos indo para o local de encontro com os morcegos. Eu ainda estava sem capacete quando começamos a esperar eles, o céu estava cheio de nuvens escuras, e parecia que poderia chover, e a noite tinha acabado de começar. De longe, podia ver Roy e Oliver conversando, como se combinassem alguma coisa, chuto que provavelmente como evitar perguntas sobre o Capuz Vermelho ou sobre Jason Todd. De qualquer forma, era uma _merda._

Connor permaneceu comigo. Ele é um dos filhos de Oliver, claro, um que como todo bilionário, não sabia que existia, Connor é muito parecido com Oliver, em todos os aspectos, até no senso de humor, e olha que eu achei que não tinha como piorar, e agora eram dois Oliver. Claro, Connor era mais na dele, nunca quis ser tanto como Oliver Queen, e em grande parte eu entendo, ele me lembrava bastante meus irmãos, Tim e Damian.

Eu tive a chance de conhecer o Damian. Aconteceu quando Talia me resgatou do estado catatônico nas ruas de Gotham, quando ela me jogou no Poço de Lázaro como sua última opção de me fazer acordar para a realidade. Meu relacionamento com o Damian começou muito mal, eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que aquele garoto gostava de mim no começo, mas ele cedeu eventualmente, Talia já tinha planos de deixa-lo com Bruce, e foi questão de tempo para ele vir perguntar sobre como ele era. Eu não sei como aconteceu, e nem como ele está agora, mas na época que o Damian foi mandado para lá, o Bruce não estava na Terra, e por fim, ele se tornou Robin de um Batman que não era o Bruce, e sim o Dick.

Mas Tim? Eu nunca tive a oportunidade de conhece-lo propriamente. Eu fingia não ver, mas era impossível não ver o garotinho nas perigosas ruas de Gotham, com uma câmera fotográfica nas mãos, fotografando o que ele mais admirava, Robin, _eu._ Eu sinto que mesmo não tendo conversado nenhuma vez com ele, que somos bem parecidos um com o outro, não só pelo fato dele espelhar quem ele é, no herói que ele sempre quis conhecer, mas por sermos _estranhos_ em uma família de estranhos.

Se seguirmos uma ordem de serviço ao Batman: nós fomos Robin número dois e Robin número três, respectivamente. O que significa que nós passaríamos nossas vidas nunca sendo o número um. Eu senti na pele, tudo que ele deve ter sentido quando o Damian chegou, não é culpa dele eu ter morrido e ele ter entrado em serviço, e também não era culpa do Damian ele ter sido substituído da maneira que foi, mas as coisas são assim, e eu aprendi isso da pior forma.

Com o passar do tempo, Roy me ajudou a perceber que nem tudo precisava ser complicado, as coisas ruins aconteceram e nos tornaram fortes independente do que tenha sido. Roy também foi a pessoa que esteve comigo nos piores momentos desde a minha volta, e possivelmente bem antes da minha morte, ele passou por crises de ansiedade, pesadelos, momentos de loucura causados pelo Poço, eu devo tudo que eu tenho a esse homem.

Uma vez, Bruce me disse que se eu quisesse desistir de ser Robin, a escolha seria totalmente minha e não dele. Acho que ele não esperava que essa escolha seria arrancada de mim, não foi como Dick que resolveu simplesmente largar o posto de Robin, e eu não acho que tenha sido assim com Tim também, já que o Damian chegou do nada. Eu espero que ele esteja bem com isso agora, do mesmo jeito que eu fiquei depois de muito tempo.

— Jay. — Olho para Roy, que finalmente se aproximava de Connor e eu, Oliver o acompanhava devagar. — Eles estão quase aqui, então, é melhor colocar o capacete. — Respiro fundo, dando um sorriso de lado para o mesmo, e por fim, colocando o capacete vermelho. — Oliver e eu estávamos conversando, provavelmente faremos isso em duplas ou trios, faz com que a varredura do lugar seja mais rápida, mas precisamos nos atentar com tudo que aconteceu recentemente.

— Sim, eu não sei como vai ser a formação dessas duplas, ou como o Batman vai reagir ao Capuz Vermelho, então, vamos tentar manter tudo sobre controle, para que nada dê errado, ok? — Balanço a cabeça, sendo seguido por Connor, o mesmo não tinha dado uma palavra desde que chegamos.

— Afinal, qual é a desses caras? — Roy pergunta, fazendo todos olharem para ele, que ri sem graça. — Star City e Gotham City são meio distantes uma da outra, isso não dificultaria o transporte da mercadoria?

— Em tese sim. — Connor finalmente se pronuncia. — Não é só drogas, é uma operação inteira, armas, drogas, lavagem de dinheiro, houve boatos que eles fazem tráfico de humanos também, principalmente crianças e mulheres.

— Isso não parece nada bom. — Oliver continua sua fala, e na distância, no prédio a frente de onde estávamos, quatro figuras, duas grandes, quase que do mesmo tamanho, uma de médio porte, e uma pequena, evidenciando que eles já haviam chegado, e estavam fazendo a mesma coisa que a gente. — E é por isso que não vamos fazer isso sozinhos, além de não envolver só Star City, é algo que possivelmente pode se escalar e piorar ainda. — Roy se encosta no pequeno encosto na parede do prédio, a mesma que estou encostado, respirando fundo.

— Essa vai ser uma noite daquelas. — Olhando para o mesmo prédio de minutos atrás, vejo que as figuras já não estavam mais lá, e era só questão de tempo para estarem todos aqui. — Quantos devem ter dentro daquele lugar?

— Muitos. — Uma quarta voz se junta a conversa. Seguimos o olhar de Roy, nos deparando com Asa Noturna, Robin Vermelho, Robin, e por fim, o portador da voz, Batman. — Estamos falando de pelo menos 80 pessoas.

— Okay, essa noite vai ser muito longa. — Começamos a planejar as duplas, enquanto Dick puxava Roy de lado, como haviam combinado mais cedo. Bruce, apesar de ter sua máscara, dava para ver que ele estava cansado, provavelmente nem havia dormido direito com tudo que aconteceu na noite anterior.

— Entrar todos de uma vez é suicídio. — Bruce começa a falar, minha visão ainda se dirigia a Roy e Dick, eles estavam no mesmo lugar que Roy e Oliver estavam quando conversaram. Cruzo os braços, voltando minha visão para o chão, enquanto ouvia o resto do plano. — Vamos entrar em duplas, uma por vez, será melhor a análise do lugar, para saber se tem alguma ameaça iminente ou não.

— E como vão ser divididas as duplas? — Connor pergunta, Bruce, ou melhor Batman, vira para ele com um olhar frio e calculista.

— Hawke e Robin. — Damian se aproxima de Connor em silêncio. — Arqueiro Verde e Robin Vermelho. — A partir desse momento, Roy e Dick já tinham se juntado conosco finalmente. — Essas duas duplas entraram primeiro, pelas laterais, faram um relatório do perímetro, e então a terceira dupla entrará pelos fundos.

— Qual é a terceira dupla? — Asa Noturna se pronuncia, Batman volta seu olhar para ele. — Asa Noturna e Arsenal. — Roy se movimenta nervoso ao meu lado.

— Não! — Era perceptível que tinha sido por impulso, Roy sempre se sentiu intimidado por Bruce, mesmo quando era só uma visita normal à Dick, sempre que o Bruce aparecia no lugar, o Roy ficava todo duro e nervoso. — Quer dizer... É... — Seguro sua mão de leve, concordando com a cabeça.

— Então, Batman e Capuz Vermelho? — Ajeito a postura assim que largo a mão de Roy, e encaro a máscara de Bruce, como se procurava uma brecha para seus olhos.

— Sim. Manteremos os arredores limpos e vigiados. — Bruce fica a minha frente, olhando diretamente para mim. — Entraremos por último.

Dito isso, todos começaram a se posicionar para começar a agir. Roy fez uma pequena vista grossa em mim, antes de eu finalmente conseguir o convencer de que o Bruce não iria me matar e que ele podia ir tranquilo com o Dick. Agora, o que me matava mesmo, era o silêncio que ficou no telhado desde o momento que as duplas se separaram.

Bruce permaneceu em silêncio, mas de canto de olho era perceptível que ele me observava. Cada movimento que eu fazia, ele observava. Eu não lembrava que era tão silencioso quando eu era Robin. Na distância, já não podia mais ver a terceira dupla, sinalizando que eles tinham acabado de entrar. Respiro fundo, vendo Bruce se levantar, e vir até mim.

— Parece muito quieto. — Ele diz me entregando um binóculo. — Todas as duplas já entraram, foi fácil demais.

— Você acha que pode ser uma emboscada? — Minha voz sai robotizada, artefatos do uso do capacete. Bruce não responde nada, apenas sai do telhado se aproximando da entrada do lugar, suspiro, ele não mudou nada.

Começo a seguir o mesmo, e em pouco tempo, conseguimos entrar. Parecia vazio, como ele mesmo disse, muito quieto, fácil demais. O lugar não estava totalmente vazio, tudo que tinham estava lá, planilhas de controle de drogas, controle de entrada e saída dos traficantes, controle de entrada e saída do tráfico de humanos, tudo estava em seu devido lugar, como se tivesse sido plantado, como se tivesse sido feito pra acharmos o lugar.

— O lugar tá vazio. — Ouço a voz familiar, me viro para trás rapidamente, e vejo Roy e Dick em uma das entradas da sala que estávamos, logo atrás, Tim aparecia junto com Oliver. — Tudo, nenhuma das salas tem gente, mas tá tudo aqui.

— Robin e Hawke ainda estão checando as salas lá em cima, mas aparentemente tá tudo vazio. — Bruce começa a observar o lugar, passando a mão em algumas partes da parede do lado direito. — B, achou alguma coisa?

— Tem alguma coisa atrás dessa parede. — Me aproximo do mesmo, batendo com o punho na parede. Oca. Definitivamente tinha alguma coisa atrás da parede, Bruce se afasta, e dá um chute forte, quebrando a parede, dando espaço a uma sala pequena, com iluminação fraca.

Bruce começa a observar a sala pela entrada, mas ainda receoso de entrar. Robin e Hawke finalmente chegam na sala em que estávamos declarando o que já tínhamos conhecimento, o lugar estava vazio, apenas nós. Muito próximo de onde Bruce e eu estávamos, eu começo a ouvir um barulho continuo, similar à um relógio.

Olho para Roy, que parece ter ouvido o mesmo barulho que eu. Todos eles estavam muito longe de onde eu estava, e o barulho vinha debaixo de onde eu pisava, tinha um tapete. Me abaixo rapidamente, Bruce seguia observando as coisas na sala, ao retirar o tapete, vi o que temia que fosse o barulho, uma bomba relógio, ativada com a invasão inadequada da sala na parede. Me levanto de pressa, vendo que Roy tinha entendido o que eu tinha visto, ele tenta fazer seu caminho para mim, sendo impedido por Dick e Oliver.

Oliver por sua vez, puxou uma flecha aprimorada por ele mesmo, em caso de explosões, a flecha criava uma barreira de proteção. O mesmo espeta a flecha no chão, e puxa outra de sua aljava, provavelmente com planos de jogá-la aqui, mas olhando novamente pro chão, via que não tínhamos tanto tempo. A barreira da flecha que Oliver tinha posto, surgiu rapidamente, e todos foram obrigados a abaixar para se proteger, e eu? Observei em desespero a bomba marcar o _número_ _1,_ nesse momento, Bruce já estava ciente, mas não tinha muito o que fazermos.

— _BRUCE!_ — Em uma reação de instinto, lanço meu corpo para cima de Bruce, o empurrando com as mãos, e sendo levado bruscamente para frente com a _força da explosão_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uou, como isso deve ter abalado todo mundo ali, eu mesma teria entrado em pânico, o que será que vai acontecer com os dois presos ali? E qual vão ser as consequências disso?


	5. jason todd's view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason esperava que sua noite fosse tranquila, só mais uma missão de reconhecimento, mas tudo dá errado quando percebem que é uma armadilha. Agora, Jason tem que lidar com um morcego com uma concussão feia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu juro, que não importa o quanto eu demorar, eu vou terminar isso, juro.  
> Me cobrem!

****

Escuro, era tudo que minha visão embaçada conseguia ver. O capacete ajudava bastante de previnir possíveis danos sérios na cabeça, mas o resto da armadura não impedia que eu me machucasse de uma forma tão grave. E no caso, não sentir nada na minha perna direita era um grande problema agora.

Eu normalmente não me metia nesse tipo de situação. Odiava lugares que pudessem explodir comigo por perto, acho que trauma é a palavra que todos usariam. Desde o armazém, tudo que eu sinto em lugares pequenos ou apertados, é pânico. E era isso que eu sentia nesse momento, e por um breve momento, eu me esquecia do homem que estava deitado atrás de mim, provavelmente inconsciente, mas sem uma pedra em cima de sua perna.O que era bom, menos uma preocupação para Alfred.

A movimentação limitada que eu tinha, me impedia de tentar me aproximar de Bruce. E a cada tentativa, parecia que a pedra, Deus sabe qual o tamanho disso, apertava cada vez mais minha perna ao chão. Estava incapacitado de me mexer, e começava a pensar que talvez isso tenha sido uma péssima ideia.

— Capuz? — Ouço a fraca voz atrás de mim, provavelmente, ele também estava machucado.

— Tô aqui. — Digo soltando todo o ar que segurava, enquanto tentava me livrar da pedra, para pelo menos me aproximar dele. — Olha, eu espero que você tenha trazido uma lanterna nesse cinto, velho, se não a gente tá ferrado. — O silêncio prevaleceu por um tempo, até que a faísca vindo próxima de Bruce foi acendida, e em questão de segundos, um sinalizador vermelho aceso foi jogado próximo a parede desmoronada em nossa frente. — Era brincadeira.

— Nunca se sabe quando vai precisar. — Eu acho que ele nunca admitiria isso, mas mesmo com a única fonte de luz sendo um sinalizador, ainda dava pra ver um sorriso no rosto dele.

— Preparo é tudo pra vocês. — Tentar conversar em uma situação que eu não queria estar, era horrível, minhas mãos tremiam pelo medo que eu sentia, por aquilo me lembrar tanto daquele armazém, mesmo sabendo que dessa vez, meu salvador estava do meu lado, eu ainda sentia o pânico.

— Você tá tremendo. — Isso saiu tão suave quanto a primeira conversa que tivemos. Quando ele me achou com três pneus do Batmóvel encostados na parede daquele beco, e o quarto quase indo junto. Se eu tivesse mais 3 minutos naquele beco. Nessa altura, Bruce já havia se sentado próximo de mim, e ele parecia uma bagunça. Provavelmente tinha uma concussão, e talvez esse fosse o motivo de estar tão conversativo. — O que foi, o Capuz Vermelho tem medo do escuro?

— O que foi, o Batman tem medo de morcegos?

— Touché. — Ele diz com uma risada seca. — Mas sério, tudo bem?

— Por que você tá se importando com alguém que você nem ao menos confia? — Pergunto rapidamente, tentando controlar a tremedeira.

— Eu não confio tanto no julgamento do Arqueiro Verde, mas se ele confia que você está tentando ajudar, deve ser porque você é uma boa pessoa. — Dou risada com isso, dobrando a perna esquerda e encostando minha mão nela.

— Ou só um filho da puta que deu sorte. — Digo com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, eu sabia que ele não podia ver isso, por causa do capacete, mas eu não sabia o quanto sentia falta de conversar com Bruce, até ser obrigado a conversar com Bruce. — Eu já perdi muita merda nessa vida, não sei como não fui pro outro lado da moeda.

— Por que você ajudaria em um caso de tráfico de drogas de Star City para Gotham? — Ele solta, como se só isso tivesse o corroendo por dentro.

— Gotham já foi minha cidade uma vez. — Há muito tempo atrás. — Eu só me perdi dela por um tempo.

— Por que? — Sua voz parecia sonolenta, e dormir numa situação de concussão era uma péssima ideia.

— Vamos fazer assim, eu respondi todas as suas perguntas velhote, mas você não dorme, fechado? — Bruce dá um leve aceno com a cabeça, e é o suficiente pra mim começar a mantê-lo acordado. — Gotham foi arrancada de mim quando eu era mais novo, uns 15 anos. Quando eu voltei, eu vaguei por essas ruas por um tempão, uns meses, sozinho. Não achei quem eu procurava, e ninguém que eu precisava me achou.

— Quem você procurava? — Era ridículo que o maior detetive do mundo, largou seu filho catatônico nas ruas de Gotham por meses e nunca achou ele.

— Sabe, pro maior detetive do mundo, você não é tão esperto as vezes. — Ele dá um suspiro cansado, e eu dou uma risada seca, que é acompanhado por um gemido de dor, minha perna não aguentaria tanto, então, eu esperava que Roy me tirasse logo dali. — Era um estado catatônico pelo que me disseram, minha mãe, bom, uma das três que eu pude considerar como mãe, me dizia que quando eu fui encontrado, eu estava em um hospital, havia sido roubado em plena noite em uma das ruas de Gotham, e mesmo que meus impulsos lutassem contra o estado catatônico, não me impediu de levar uma surra. — Suspiro pesadamente, essa era uma parte da minha vida que era um borrão, nem depois do poço, eu nunca me lembrei o que aconteceu naqueles meses. — Um policial que fazia rondas pelas ruas aquela noite, me achou jogado no chão, em um estado deplorável de meses vivendo na rua. Disseram que a única coisa que eu podia dizer, era o nome de meu pai, em puro desespero.

— Isso... Eu não tenho nem palavras pra descrever o quão... — Dou risada de sua reação, era doloroso de se ouvir, e vai ser mais doloroso pra culpa que ele vai jogar em cima dele quando descobrir quem eu sou.

— Horrível? É, acontece eu acho. — Bruce parecia cansado, e sem ofensas, velho. Quando ele largaria o capuz e finalmente descansaria?

— Seu pai te achou depois do hospital? — Sua voz cansada e seca, ecoava naquele pequeno lugar, respirei fundo, já conseguindo ouvir a conversa do outro lado, mais precisamente Dick e Roy gritando um com o outro.

— Eu fui pra bem longe depois disso. — Nanda Parbat, o lugar que eu passei metade da minha adolescência. — Lá pro Himalaia com minha segunda mãe adotiva, Nanda Parbat me ensinou muita coisa do que eu sei hoje. Eu escrevi algumas cartas pro meu pai, nunca cheguei a mandar elas, eu nem sabia se ele tinha noção que eu tava vivo, que eu estava ali, as vezes eu acho que eu escrevia só pra deixá-lo saber que eu não odiava ele, e que eu tava bem.

— Por que essas cartas nunca chegaram nele?

— Algumas cartas saíram com meu irmão mais novo até sua casa. — Digo lembrando do dia que Damian descobriu as cartas. — Seu filho biológico, insistiu em levar as cartas. Mas julgando o tempo que ele demorou pra saber que eu tava vivo, acho que essas cartas nunca chegaram a ele. — Uma das pedras que bloqueavam a entrada da sala, agora estava sendo tirada, dando uma pequena quantidade de luz na sala, minha respiração falha por um momento, quando um sorriso é posto em meu rosto. — Acho que foi pelo melhor sabe? Enfim, a gente tá quase saindo daqui, aguenta um pouco ok? — Quando o silêncio prevaleceu na sala, eu temi o pior, em desespero, começo a empurrar a pedra que tinha sobre minha perna, tentando ignorar a dor.

Demorou um pouco, mas quando o peso finalmente estava fora dela, foi um pequeno alívio. Tirando a dor que eu sentia, era melhor do que ter aquele peso nela, me aproximo rapidamente de Bruce, o sacudindo um pouco. Seus olhos se abrem novamente, e o mesmo respira pesadamente.

— Qual é, a gente tinha um acordo, velho. — Dou um sorriso bobo com a afirmação, e o mesmo só respira fundo.

A luz que havia entrado, já era em maior quantidades simbolizando que eles já estavam quase conseguindo abrir a passagem. Seguro um dos braços de Bruce, o passando pelos meus ombros, e com muita força, ignorando a dor, me levanto puxando seu corpo comigo.

A visão do rosto preocupado de Dick, foi o que me recebeu do outro lado. O mesmo se aproximou de mim rapidamente, puxando Bruce de meus braços, sussurrando um rápido obrigado, enquanto o mesmo saia da sala, minha perna cede novamente, me derrubando no chão.

Logo mais Roy entra na sala, me dando uma bronca sobre responsabilidade, mas ao mesmo tempo um sorriso feliz. Eu sabia que o Bruce não lembraria muita dessa conversa devido a concussão, e eu só esperava que depois disso, eu conseguisse ter uma boa noite de sono.

****_  
  
_

****

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa fanfic será traduzida pro inglês eventualmente, ainda não sei quando vou postar, mas eu pretendo terminar de escrever e traduzir ela.  
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!
> 
> Me encontrem nas redes sociais ao lado:   
> Twitter: @xbeauxxny  
> Wattpad: @xbeauxny


	6. dick grayson's view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depois do incidente, Bruce parece meio distante dos filhos, o que causa certo desconforto e desconfiança até que eles descobrem algo muito importante no quarto do mais novo da família.

A atmosfera na caverna era uma das piores que presenciei em todo o meu tempo trabalhando com Bruce. O silêncio que se alastrava na caverna, após contarmos que o Capuz Vermelho havia gritado o nome de Bruce para Alfred, era assustador. Ninguém sabia ao certo como reagir direito, era tudo muito novo, Jason estar vivo, e agora isso acontece.

A voz de Tim se ecoa na caverna, quase como um sussurro. Isso chama a atenção de todos, hipóteses e mais hipóteses são postas na mesa, e nenhum de nós sabe como reagir. Alfred tem as mãos trêmulas, enquanto nos escuta especular sobre diversas coisas.

— Se ele sabe a identidade do Bruce... Ele sabe a nossa também? — Tim indaga novamente, olhando em desespero para todos nós, ninguém parecia querer responder. — Arsenal poderia ter contado? — Roy não contaria, eu conheço ele, é um dos caras que mais preserva identidade secreta, principalmente por causa de Lian. — Gente, vocês precisam começar a pensar sobre isso. O Bruce tá ferido, que pena, a gente precisa continuar...

— Não seja estúpido, Drake. — Damian fala, ele estava mais afastado de todos nós. — Todos vocês estão fazendo as perguntas erradas, não conseguem ver o que está na sua frente. Me chamem quando o pai acordar. — De repente, Damian começa a subir as escadas para a mansão, falando em árabe. — لقد أمضى الكثير من الوقت في الاختباء منك خوفًا مما قد تعتقده ، والآن تستنتج أنه شرير.

— O que ele falou? — Stephanie diz, quebrando o silêncio que ficou. — De qualquer modo, eu acho que o Tim tem razão. Como ele sabia sobre nós? Acho que é algo a se pensar sabe.

— E se ele... — Barbara começa, e seu rosto logo fecha. — É uma possibilidade... — Ela empurra as rodas de sua cadeira, até o notebook em cima da mesa, ela pega, se virando para nós. — Já confirmo isso, peraí...

— Okay, gente... É... Não vamos pensar nessas coisas sem saber. — Digo com a voz fraca, todos me olham estranho. Respirando fundo, olho para a ala médica da caverna, vendo Bruce deitado em uma das macas. — Vamos só esperar que essa concussão não seja algo sério.

— Ele sempre perde a memória do que aconteceu antes de ser dopado. — Tim volta a falar, e Cass se move levemente perto dele. — Às vezes parece que ele esconde da gente... Os detalhes, sabe.

— Besteira. — Alfred quebra a linha de pensamento de Tim, com um olhar bravo, como se desse bronca no mesmo, Tim sorri fraco, desviando o olhar, e é quando ficamos em silêncio novamente. Ficamos assim por um tempo, apenas ouvindo Barbara digitar, tempo suficiente pro Damian voltar a descer, com Titus.

— Será se ele tá bem pelo menos? — Steph diz, olhando para todos. — O Capuz Vermelho, ele pode não ter batido a cabeça por causa do capacete, mas a perna dele parecia bem detonada.

— Vou perguntar para o Roy, espero que ele esteja. — Puxo o celular do meu bolso, procurando seu contato rapidamente. Mando a mensagem, e assim que bloqueio o celular novamente, um barulho vindo da ala médica chama a atenção de todos.

— _Jason!_ — Bruce se levanta rapidamente, e o monitor que estava conectado com seu coração, para analisar seus batimentos cardíacos vai a loucura, pesadelo. Logo, estávamos todos lá, com ele, e Alfred conseguiu acalmar ele. Leva um tempo até que ele esteja sentado, não querendo dormir mais, ele respira fundo, olhando para todos nós.

— E aí, como você tá? — Pergunto suavemente, ele me dá um sorriso fraco.

— Igual merda. — Todos damos uma pequena risada, exceto Alfred, que manda um olhar reprovador para ele. Tim, se move desconfortável, e Bruce nota isso, íamos começar agora, _ótimo_. — O que foi, Timmy?

— Bruce... Ele gritou seu nome. — Bruce olha para ele confuso. — O Capuz Vermelho, ele gritou seu nome antes de vocês serem presos. Ele te disse alguma coisa? — Vejo Bruce concordar com a cabeça, lentamente, mas já era algo.

— A gente conversou, eu não lembro direito. — Troco olhares com Tim, vendo o mesmo respirar fundo. — Ele tinha a perna machucada, parecia com medo, mas eu não me lembro o porquê... — Bruce pareceu lutar muito pra se lembrar, e depois de um tempo jogando conversa fora, o Alfred dispensou todos nós pro andar de cima, o que permitiria ele terminar de examinar Bruce, pra liberar ele pra mansão de vez, proibindo ele descer as escadas pra qualquer coisa.

Estávamos todos na sala de estar, espalhados e conversando. Damian parecia mais calmo do que aquela hora, e conversava com Barbara sobre alguma coisa, enquanto Titus se deitava em seu colo. Desvio o olhar pra Tim, Steph e Cass, as duas meninas conversavam entre si, enquanto Tim parecia desligado, como se pensasse em outra coisa.

Levanto do sofá, andando até o gabinete, procurando algum filme que ainda não tínhamos visto. Quando Bruce subisse, ia sugerir para assistirmos alguma coisa, ao invés de fazer qualquer outra coisa. Minha mente gritava por uma distração da noite de hoje, e um filme seria perfeito. Passou um tempo, e ainda estávamos na mesma posição.

Tudo parecia tranquilo na mansão, até Alfred adentrar com um bandeja com pipoca e as respectivas bebidas que cada um gostava. Como esse homem sempre sabia o que queríamos ou o que planejávamos fazer, era um mistério que não desvendamos ainda. Porém, ele tinha essa expressão no rosto, como se faltasse alguém, e foi quando percebemos que Bruce não estava com ele.

— Alfred, tudo bem? — Barbara pergunta, desviando seu olhar de Titus que brincava com Damian.

— Cadê o Bruce? — Tim pergunta, ele parecia preocupado, e acho que todos nós estávamos à beira de desmoronar.

— Eu achei que ele tinha subido pra cá. — Ele nos informa, colocando a bandeja na mesa de centro da enorme sala. — Parece que me enganei. — Ele parecia pensativo, tentando imaginar onde ele estaria.

— Bom, vamos procurar ele então. — Digo me levantando, colocando uma mão no ombro do velho mordomo, Deus sabe as coisas que ele teve que enfrentar em silêncio e sozinho. Quando Jason morreu, eu não estava na Terra, estava em uma missão com os Titãs, eu sofri aquele dia, mas tinha meus amigos comigo, Alfred tinha um pai de luto. — Ele não deve ter ido longe, você viu ele saindo da caverna?

— Ele saiu comigo, e eu o informei que vocês estavam reunidos na sala. — Eu encaro o resto dos meus irmãos, que já estavam levantados e prontos. — Ele me pediu pra preparar as coisas e encontrar todos vocês aqui.

— Eu vou checar a caverna. — Stephanie fala. — Duvido que ele esteja lá, mas vale averiguar.

— Obrigado Steph, o resto de nós procura aqui em cima. — Digo, vendo todos se dispersarem, Barbara e Cass estavam no andar de baixo, enquanto Tim, Steph e Alfred, procuravam próximos das saídas da mansão, sigo Damian pro andar de cima, respirando fundo.

Odiava ter que admitir, mas tinha esse sentimento no ar. Igual Tim falou na caverna, como se ele escondesse os detalhes, durante a conversa ele pareceu tão evasivo, como se não quisesse conversar. Em questão de alguns minutos, eu procurei pela ala direita do segundo andar, foi tempo o suficiente pra ouvir Damian gritar da outra ala.

Corro em direção de onde ouvi o grito, vendo Damian parado na frente da porta de seu quarto. Logo menos, todos os integrantes da família estavam ali, passo por Damian, adentrando o quarto, vendo que Bruce tinha bagunçado tudo, a procura de algo. Encaro Damian, que não parecia se sentir ofendido pela bagunça que seu quarto se encontrava.

Me aproximo de Bruce, me abaixando em sua frente. Lágrimas saiam de seus olhos, e ele tinha vários papéis nas mãos. Eu nunca imaginei ver ele chorando, já tinha acontecido antes, mas não era uma coisa que você se acostumava de ver, respiro fundo, puxando um dos papéis no chão, sentindo meu coração apertar a cada palavra que lia.

— O que é isso, Bruce? — Ele respira fundo, me encarando, mas permanecendo em silêncio. Encaro o papel novamente, reconhecendo bem a letra, _“Espero um dia poder te reencontrar, mas espero que demore, não quero que você veja como fiquei depois de todo esse verde que afeta minha visão...”,_ sem perceber, sinto meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, vendo mais pessoas entrando no quarto, inclusive Alfred, que agora lia um dos papéis. Volto meu olhar para Damian, vendo o mesmo sorrir.

— Tt... — Ele se aproxima de nós, ainda com um sorriso no rosto. — Achei que vocês nunca iam descobrir elas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tradução do que o Damian falou:  
>  لقد أمضى الكثير من الوقت في الاختباء منك خوفًا مما قد تعتقده ، والآن تستنتج أنه شرير.  
> "Ele passou tanto medo se escondendo de vocês por medo do que iam pensar, e agora vocês acham que ele é mau".
> 
> twitter: @xbeauxxny  
> wattpad: @xbeauxny


	7. jason todd's view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason e Roy descobrem um pouco mais sobre como a família descobriu, mas não importa o que acontecesse, eles estariam juntos por toda a situação.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente, me desculpa pela falta de atualização, eu comecei outro projeto chamado "Who Killed Jason Todd", ele já está sendo postado aqui, tanto em inglês quanto em português, espero ver vocês lá.  
> Também queria dizer, que mudei o meu usuário de cxvalentine pra xbeauxny, como os das minhas outras redes sociais, sinto que era melhor para me encontrarem em qualquer lugar, seja o ao3, o wattpad, o twitter ou o tumblr, entende? Então, é isso.  
> Espero que aproveitem, e espero ver vocês em grave digger, primeiro capítulo do meu novo projeto.

— A cerimônia da entrega dos diplomas está próxima, e não temos mais tempo pra perder... — Ouço senhor Whalterloose falar, enquanto termino de anotar algumas coisas, essas últimas aulas estavam literalmente sendo só pra preencher presença.

— _Você ainda vem na cerimônia com o Roy, não é?_ — Desvio meu olhar para a menina sentada ao meu lado, reparando que tinha três pares de olhos sobre mim. Olivia Jackson foi a que perguntou, também foi a que juntou os quatro que se encaravam agora, eu me lembro de quando a garota dos olhos castanhos sentou ao lado dos três, e começou a conversar sem ao menos saber que não nos conhecíamos, desde então, somos amigos.

— _Você precisa ir, até a namorada do Joey vai._ — Encaro Emily, que tinha um sorriso no rosto, mas ficava atenta para onde os olhos do senhor Whalterloose estavam. — _E você sabe que marcamos de sair pra jantar depois._

— _Sim, com nossas famílias..._ — Olivia volta a falar. — _E como os Wayne nunca vão nesse evento, porque você não chama, resta o Roy e a filhinha linda dele, ai que saudade da Lian._

— _Mas então, ele vem né?_ — Reviro os olhos, ouvindo a voz do professor mais alto na frente da sala, indicando que provavelmente ele chamava nossa atenção agora.

— Se a conversa está tão boa, acho que devemos compartilhar ela. — Olivia tinha o rosto pálido, assustada de que isso prejudicaria ela na última semana, já sua namorada, Emily, tinha um sorriso no rosto, os que tinham se safado dessa bronca, era eu, que tinha ficado em silêncio o tempo todo.

— Era sobre a cerimônia, perdão professor. — Emily diz rapidamente, e o professor sorri.

— Creio que todos estão ansiosos, acreditem eu também estou. — Sorrio com o comentário, quantas vezes ele não tinha passado por cerimonias assim? É tipo as festas de gala da mansão, e com Oliver Queen não era diferente. — Mas bom, estamos ficando sem tempo agora no final. — Ele tinha razão, não só era o fim da graduação, como o fim da aula, respiro fundo, vendo o mesmo sorrir quando alguns começaram a levantar. — Não se esqueçam, aqueles que não entregaram a última atividade avaliatória, o prazo limite é até amanhã, de resto... Vejo vocês na sexta, a grande noite. — Com um sorriso no rosto, ele se vira pra sua mesa, pra arrumar suas coisas, enquanto eu me viro para as meninas, que olhavam para mim curiosas.

— Sabe, eu odeio quando o Joey falta, vocês ficam em cima de mim, por literalmente tudo. — Vejo Emily revirar os olhos, se levantando.

— Qual é, bobão, a gente fica em cima de você até quando ele tá aqui, e você não devia reclamar, sabia? — Encaro Olivia confuso, sem entender o que ela queria dizer. — Você quase não dorme no campus, e quando dorme, é um bebê chorão com os vídeos pra graduação.

— Acho que vocês já têm muito conteúdo de mim pra esse vídeo. — Ela ri, começando a andar em direção à saída, junto minhas coisas e começo a acompanhar elas.

— O problema não é esse, o problema era que a gente tinha que ter um conteúdo bom de você nesses anos, e a gente só tem das noites que você não tava com o Roy. — Olivia se vira rapidamente pra mim. — Não que isso seja um problema, vocês são perfeitos juntos, é só que... — Antes que ela pudesse completar, o senhor Whalterloose se aproxima de nós.

— Licença meninas, poderiam me emprestar o Jason rapidinho. — Encaro elas confuso, logo em seguida dando um sorriso, indicando que encontraria elas depois, acompanho o homem até sua mesa, sem saber ao certo o que estava fazendo ali. — Conversei com seu pai esse fim de semana.

— O quê? — Pergunto, encarando ele, senhor Whalterloose dá um sorriso fraco.

— Sim, na festa de gala que ele deu, comemorando o noivado. — Concordo com a cabeça, ficando em silêncio. — Enfim, não sei como aquele cara finalmente casou, mas não vem ao caso. Eu sei que vocês não se falam muito desde a Etiópia, foi um motivo nobre, você ficar lá... — A mentira mais esfarrapada do mundo de um homem em luto. — Mas, notei que desde que você voltou, sua família não tem notícia de você, então eu parabenizei Bruce por duas coisas.

— Duas coisas? — Pergunto sem vontade, eu sabia onde isso levava, e agora fazia sentido porque Dick estava no limite naquela patrulha conjunta.

— Sim, pelo recente noivado, e pela sua segunda graduação. — Sorrio desviando o olhar, ele nota o quão desconfortável fiquei, e volta a falar. — Eu sei que deve ser difícil, Jason, mas você precisa parar de se esconder deles. — O olho confuso, e o mesmo sorri. — Você acha que eu não percebi? Ano passado os Wayne fizeram uma visita junto com Oliver Queen, você sumia rápido de cada lugar que eles iam.

— É, isso meio que aconteceu. — Digo fraco, e ele coloca uma das mãos em meus ombros.

— Não quero te pressionar a isso, mas acho que já tá na hora deles saberem que Jason Todd voltou. — Concordo com a cabeça, e ele sorri me dispensando. Sem dizer mais nada, saio rapidamente dali.

A viagem de volta pra casa tinha sido rápida. Lian já estava na escola, então provavelmente só teria Roy em casa, quando abro a porta vejo o mesmo com o celular na orelha, ele sorri fraco, voltando a se focar na chamada. Ando em direção a cozinha, pegando uma maçã na fruteira, e depois indo em direção ao sofá, me sentando do lado do ruivo.

Roy parecia tenso, e respirava fundo cada vez que tentava falar e era interrompido pela outra pessoa. Vejo ele bufar, enquanto mordo a maçã, ele tira o telefone do ouvido, colocando no viva voz, e jogando ele em cima da mesa de centro, encostando suas costas por completo no sofá. Me inclino em direção ao celular, vendo a foto e nome do contato. Dick Grayson.

— Ele não vai parar. — Roy sussurra tirando o boné da cabeça e arrumando o cabelo rapidamente antes de colocar o boné verde que ele sempre usava de novo.

— _Eu sei que eu tô falando demais, Roy. É só que é muita coisa acontecendo, primeiro o senhor Whalterloose solta aquela na festa, e agora..._ — Encaro Roy, e ele concorda com a cabeça. — _Agora o Bruce revira o quarto do Damian e acha aquelas cartas._ — Olho pra Roy surpreso, e ele apenas dá um suspiro cansado. — _Eu não tô dizendo que você tá mentindo._ — De repente uma voz feminina fala, e eu reconheço rapidamente, Barbara.

— _Mas você tá._ — É, a situação já tinha virado uma bagunça sem freio, não sabíamos mais o que falar para negar isso.

— Quanta pessoas tem aí pra falar que eu tô mentindo? — Roy pergunta se aproximando do celular, seguro a risada, passando a mão de leve em suas costas.

— _Praticamente todo mundo._ — Não reconheço de início, mas consigo ver Roy bufar mais uma vez.

— Nossa, Tim, achei que você me defenderia. — _Tim Drake_ , tá aí porque eu não reconheci logo de cara.

— _Foi mal, Roy, acho que isso tá longe de estar nas minhas mãos._ — Respiro fundo, me aproximando do celular, vendo Roy ficar tenso.

— E também não tá nas mãos do Roy, então... — Aproximo minha mão do botão de desligar. — Então é isso. — Desligo rapidamente, ouvindo os gritos de Dick do outro lado, volto meu olhar para Roy, que parecia muito surpreso. — Não tem mais o que fazer, não tem por que se esconder ainda.

— Isso foi muito corajoso. — Ele segura minha mão, vendo o celular tocar de novo, ele rapidamente rejeita a ligação e me olha. — Eu tô muito orgulhoso.

— É... — Digo fraco encarando ele. — Dá pra acreditar que meu próprio professor me dedurou? — Damos risada disso, sorrindo. — Enfim, acho que temos um compromisso essa noite.

— É, a gala na mansão Queen. — Concordo com a cabeça, e ele dá rapidamente um beijo na minha cabeça, se levantando. — Quando a gente buscar a Lian, a gente já leva as roupas e se arruma lá.

— Quais são as probabilidades de eles estarem lá? — Roy me encara com um sorriso brincalhão. — Todas, entendi.

— Eles têm convite todos os anos. — Concordo com a cabeça. — Mas quase nunca vão, eu quase nunca vou. Eu não contaria com a sorte.

— Não tem problema. — Digo e sorrio pra ele. — Vamos fazer isso juntos?

— Sempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No próximo capítulo, as coisas começam a complicar, a gala no Queens não vai tão bem quanto todos esperavam, e mais problemas começam a aparecer.
> 
> twitter: xbeauxxny  
> wattpad: xbeauxny  
> tumblr: xbeauxny


	8. tim drake's view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim Drake estava confiante quando tomaram a decisão de ir para a mansão dos Queen, ele tinha ouvido toda a história de seu herói perdido, e queria mais ainda conhecer o menino que o inspirou a vida toda, mas como a vida de vigilantes e milionários não é perfeita, as coisas dão errado, e Tim vê sua família ser levada e um misterioso homem o salva de ter o mesmo destino.

Meus olhos iam em direção a cada um reunido na enorme sala de estar. O que tínhamos acabado de descobrir era chocante, perturbador pra dizer o mínimo. Meu coração latejava cada vez que pensava sobre como Bruce, Alfred e Dick devem estar. Eles perderam muito quando Jason se for, e saber que ele está vivo fazia um tempo, e nunca tinha procurado eles, era de partir o coração de qualquer um.

Damian estava sentado em uma poltrona, que o mesmo moveu para o meio da sala. As cartas estavam espalhadas pela mesa de centro, e rapidamente sendo passadas de mão em mão, era algo pessoal _dele_ , e não era como se eu quisesse invadir a privacidade de alguém que nunca conheci, mas parte de mim não se enganava. Passei anos procurando sua aprovação, encarando seu traje dentro daquele vidro na caverna.

Minha cabeça girava só de pensar. Anos querendo conhecer ele, e agora eu tinha oportunidade, e saber que ele não me odiava lendo suas cartas, era um alívio a mais. Muitas delas falavam sobre sua experiência com a Liga dos Assassinos, várias memórias com Damian, algumas falavam sobre o quanto ele queria desistir e ceder ao verde, ceder aos efeitos colaterais do poço, eu me sentia esperançoso, sabendo que ele lutou por tudo isso e ainda estava lá fora, conquistando muitas coisas.

— Ele não sabia de início. — Volto meu olhar para cima, vendo Damian falar, ele tinha um semblante sério, como em todas as conversas que envolviam falar sobre sentimentos. — Que eu estava com as cartas. — Encaro Dick, que sentava ao meu lado, seus olhos tinham lágrimas, e provavelmente um dos únicos que podiam realmente estar chorando com isso. Nem todos da sala conheceram o Jason, eu era exceção, já que sempre segui ele como Robin pelas ruas, eu o admirava de longe. — Ele passou um tempo conosco, treinou por muito tempo, foi obrigado a matar. Pai... — Damian parecia incerto de como continuaria, se o que ele falava era verdade, todos poderiam pensar que Bruce renegaria Jason no mesmo momento, por ter quebrado sua regra número um. Parando para pensar nisso, não foi o que o Damian fez.

— Prossiga, Damian. — A voz de Bruce era quase um sussurro, ele segurava uma das cartas, enquanto seus olhos lacrimejavam a cada palavra que saia da boca de Damian, nunca iríamos admitir, mas ver Bruce quebrar assim, era uma das piores coisas de ver acontecendo.

— Ele se viu obrigado a matar. — Todos vemos o menino engolir em seco, e fechar os olhos em hesitação. — Por mim.

— Ele matou por você? — Stephanie pergunta fraco, sem entender.

— Todd sempre achou que você nunca me aceitaria se soubesse que eu matei quando era aliado da Liga. — Damian encara Bruce, e depois passa a olhar cada um de nós. — Ele fez um acordo com nossa mãe, ele permaneceria sobre seus cuidados, mas eu não mataria, honraria o código de honra de meu pai. — Ele respira fundo, desviando o olhar para o chão.

— Dami, tá tudo bem. — Dick diz, se esforçando para não abraçar o menino, porque isso provavelmente o desencorajaria. — Ninguém vai te julgar, ou brigar com você.

— Eu me dava bem com Todd, me lembro perfeitamente como foi quando ele chegou na Arábia com a mãe. — Ele permaneceu sério, mas dava pra ver perfeitamente que ele tava nervoso. — Ele não tinha memórias, não sabia ler, escrever ou até mesmo falar. Minha mãe dizia que a única coisa que ele falava... Era seu nome. — Damian fala suavemente, olhando pra Bruce, que parece quebrar mais e mais conforme a conversa continua. — Eu não me lembro muito de seu estado catatônico, tinha apenas 6 anos quando ele chegou lá, e não interagia com muitas pessoas.

— Não é como se a Liga tivesse muitas pessoas amigáveis. — Digo com um sorriso fraco, tentando motivar ele mais, e pela primeira vez em toda minha vida desde que ele chegou aqui, Damian não implicou comigo.

— Eu lia todas as noites pra ele, em inglês ou em árabe, de qualquer maneira, eu treinava os idiomas enquanto ele ouvia Shakespeare. — Vejo ele dar um sorriso com isso. — Mãe o mergulhou no poço quando viu que não conseguiria fazer ele despertar desse estado. Ela queria acreditar que o milagre que trouxe Jason de volta fosse consertar seu cérebro, e quando se viu sem opção, o poço tinha que fazer o trabalho.

— Então ela mergulhou ele? — Barbara pergunta, se ajeitando em sua cadeira, ela tinha ficado quieta na maior parte da conversa. — Acho que o Ra’s não ficou tão feliz com isso.

— Meu avô tinha aperfeiçoado a técnica por anos. — Desvio meu olhar para o resto da família, vendo que todos estavam quietos e prestando atenção. — Ele não ficou feliz quando viu sua filha colocando ele lá. Quando Todd despertou, ele viu o verde, os efeitos do poço tiraram o melhor dele, ele tinha raiva, era mais violento, mas permaneceu o mesmo de sempre. — Damian tinha um sorriso no rosto, e dava pra perceber que Jason tinha sido uma parte importante de seu desenvolvimento. — Ele me ensinou a ler em inglês, apresentou tantos livros incríveis, ele foi o primeiro irmão que tive, e foi ele que me contou tudo sobre vocês, tudo o que ele sabia. Foi ele quem matou a pessoa que eu deveria matar, e foi ele que fez um pacto com meu avô, minha inocência a troco de Jason como seu soldado.

— E depois? — Stephanie pergunta, parecendo um pouco animada, pelo menos os humores estão voltando ao normal.

— Ele matou todos que meu avô tinha escolhido parra morrer pelas minhas mãos. — Bruce se mexe na cadeira, encostando suas costas, e fechando os olhos, Alfred que estava ao seu lado, coloca sua mão em seu ombro, o confortando. — Eu sinto muito, se eu não tivesse lá, Jason não teria quebrado seu código, e ele não teria medo de voltar para cá.

— Não é sua culpa, Damian. — Falo rapidamente, depois de perceber que ninguém se arriscaria a falar algo. — Não tinha como prever o que Ra’s queria.

— Você não entende, Drake. — Encaro ele confuso. — Jason nunca pensou em vingança. Meu avô fez questão de esfregar o novo Robin do Batman para ele, ele queria alguém que fosse tão poderoso quanto ele, por isso continuou empurrando essa situação pra frente.

— Eu não entendo. — Alfred fala finalmente, olhando o menino com olhos cansados. — Se o mestre Jason nunca quis vingança, por que ele não voltou? Creio que se soubéssemos a história que o senhor está contando, saberíamos que foi necessário.

— Minha mãe... — Damian respira fundo. — Minha mãe trocou sua vida pela dele, ela sempre servirá à Liga. — Todos tínhamos ficado sem palavras, até Selina que chegou no meio de tudo isso, e procurava entender ainda, não tinha palavras para usar. — Ela explicou tudo sobre os acontecimentos de Gotham, e como Bruce Wayne tinha adotado outro filho, e o Batman ganhado um novo parceiro, ele sentiu raiva por causa dos efeitos do poço, mas não queria vingança, nem contra vocês, nem contra o Coringa.

— Obrigado por compartilhar isso com a gente, Damian. — Dick solta fraco, limpando suas lágrimas. Dick tinha ficado muito tocado com tudo, e antes de Damian ter descido para nos contar a história, ele tinha ligado muitas vezes para Roy, que no final, era quem estava com Jason em todos os momentos, e nós nunca ficamos sabendo. — Acho que eu devo um belo pedido de desculpas pro Roy, por ter atormentado ele por dias.

— Aquele que falou no final da ligação... — Stephanie começa, depois de ter ouvindo Cassandra sussurrar algo em seu ouvido. — Era ele?

— Sim. — Damian responde, encarando todos nós. — Jason não buscou nada em Gotham de início. Ele focou toda sua energia em treinamento, rodou o mundo, passando por lugares que minha mãe tinha indicado, como o All Caste no Himalaia. — Concordo com a cabeça, sorrindo fraco. — Ele voltou pra Arábia quando soube que minha mãe não conseguiria me manter mais lá, meu avô manteve sua promessa e permitiu que eu não matasse, mas havia chegado minha hora de partir. Todd acompanhou de longe nosso primeiro encontro, e temos mantido contato desde então. — Damian volta o olhar para nosso pai, com um sorriso fraco no rosto. — E então ele foi pra Star City, e encontrou com o Roy, os primeiros meses foram conturbados, e depois eles finalmente começaram a morar juntos.

— E eles estão juntos agora? — Dick pergunta. — Digo, juntos mesmo, como um casal?

— No começo não. — Damian fala calmamente, parecendo mais confortável falando dele. — Roy saía com outras pessoas ainda, e demorou um tempo para eles perceberem que estavam apaixonados. — Damian desvia o olhar novamente. — Quando eu ia ver minha mãe, nós íamos pra lá visitar eles, Todd está feliz, e ele tem sua família com Roy. — Sem precisar dizer mais nada, todos vemos Bruce levantar, e choca todo mundo quando ele começa a andar, fazendo todos se levantarem também.

— Onde você vai? — Barbara pergunta, girando sua cadeira, Bruce volta sue olhar para nós, limpando o resto de suas lágrimas.

— Não é óbvio? — Nos encaramos confusos. — Eu vou invadir a festa de gala do Oliver Queen e falar com meu filho.

— Eu vou junto. — Dick declara rapidamente, sendo seguido por Stephanie e Cass, respiro fundo vendo Barbara negar o convite, por ter compromisso com seu pai.

— Mas tragam nosso menino de volta. — Ela sorri se afastando, dando espaço para passarmos para perto de Bruce.

— Eu vou também. — Digo firme, encarando Bruce com um sorriso. — Ele é meu Robin, e já passou da hora de conhecer ele.

— Bom, eu não vou ficar de fora disso. — Selina fala olhando para nós, e dando um sorriso brincalhão para Bruce. — Não sei vocês, mas vai cada gente rica para as festas excêntricas do Oliver, quem me dera ainda fosse da vilania. — Bruce dá um sorriso com isso, nos fazendo dar risada.

— Tt. — Damian solta, caminhando até nós. — Não é minha visita mensal, mas eu não vou ficar para trás.

— Cavalheiros. — Alfred solta, olhando para nós. — Como a senhorita Barbara disse, tragam nosso menino de volta.

Com isso, todos saímos em direção da caverna, onde usaríamos os tubos Zeta para um teletransporte rápido para Star City. Quando tivemos que passar pelo Monte da Justiça, Bruce teve que explicar por cima para Clark, o motivo de todos os morcegos estarem com roupa formal indo para a cidade dos arqueiros, Clark pareceu confuso, mas deu um sorriso, e voltou a resolver algumas coisas com a Diana.

O resto do pessoal no Monte da Justiça apenas deu um rápido oi, e disse para irmos pra lá depois da festa, para jogar conversa fora. Claro, esse não tinha sido um convite ao Batman, e sim ao seus filhos, mas se voltássemos ele ficaria com Clark e Diana que estavam passando por lá quase sempre pra ajudar.

Foi rápido chegar em Star City, e mais rápido ainda para chegar na mansão dos Queens. Já era noite, e a festa estava lotada, dificilmente dava pra ver os arqueiros andando pela festa. Ficamos todos juntos, fazendo o que sabíamos fazer melhor, fingir que éramos pessoas ricas normais curtindo uma festa.

Acabamos nos separando involuntariamente. Pude ver Bruce e Damian juntos, Dick se aproximando de Roy que estava com Lian, e Stephanie e Cass na mesa de comidas. Me afasto um pouco de toda a bagunça, e pego meu celular, vendo uma mensagem de Kon. Ele parecia preocupado com o motivo de todos estarmos indo pra Star City. Geralmente eu acompanhava Dick nessas festas, por ele ser amigo do Roy e não ter ninguém para ir.

Começo a caminhar para dentro da casa, procurando um lugar tranquilo para mandar mensagem, e é quando eu escuto. O som de tiros, seguido de gritos, e uma correria que se desencadeou. Subo as escadas correndo, vendo a movimentação das pessoas lá embaixo. Muitos capangas armados, era estranho, não conhecia o uniforme dos capangas, poderiam ser mercenários. Minha mente se foca na minha família, vejo Bruce puxar Damian para perto de seu corpo, Stephanie e Cass se aproximavam rapidamente dos dois, tentando ficar juntos.

Meus olhos vão em direção de Dick e Roy. Roy havia pegado Lian no colo, e Dick fazia sinal, indicando para Roy se movimentar com a multidão de pessoas e tirar Lian dali. Oliver e Dinah se aproximaram de Dick conforme Roy saí, eles entenderam o plano de Dick, e começaram a falar rapidamente com os capangas, dando tempo de Roy tirar a garotinha dali. Essa noite decaía a cada minuto.

Respiro fundo, sabendo que eu era um dos únicos que não podia ser capturado. Tinha que ajudar eles. Depois de um tempo, vejo alguns capangas cercando minha família, junto com Oliver e Dinah, Conner o filho do arqueiro não estava nem perto de ser visto, e provavelmente não tinha comparecido na festa. Outra pessoa que não tinha dado as caras? Jason Todd. Se tinha, estava longe de ser aqui.

Alguns capangas tinham começado a andar pela casa. O que significava que era hora de se mexer, antes de sair dali eu pude ver Bruce olhar pra mim preocupado, mas pelo menos ele sabia que eu tava seguro, e seria o resgate. Não sozinho, mas eu daria um jeito. Depois de um tempo circulando a parte de cima da mansão, vejo Roy voltar para o salão principal, com um capanga apontando a arma em sua cabeça, ele não tinha Lian consigo.

Os capangas começaram a falar entre si, sabendo que faltavam pessoas ali, e pelo que eu entendi, duas. Segundo o que falavam faltava um que estava com os Wayne e um que estava com os Queen, mas eles começam a guiar os Wayne e os Queen para fora da festa, e dispersar a multidão, garantindo que ninguém falaria nada. O comandante daquele grupo, manda mais alguns capangas vasculharem a casa, procurando os dois que faltavam, e se não achassem, eram pra recuar.

Me afasto dali, procurando um lugar para me esconder. Meu coração acelera, quando ouço dois capangas andando por onde eu estava, respiro fundo tentando pensar em alguma coisa. É quando sinto braços fortes me segurando e colocando a mão na minha boca, em desespero começo a lutar, não podia me deixar ser pego, minha família dependia de mim. Quando vejo que a figura que tinha me segurado, me levava para um canto, nos escondendo, meu coração desacelera, ele estava me ajudando?

— Fica quieto, vai dar tudo certo. — A voz do homem atrás de mim era fraca e quase inaudível. Relaxo o corpo, vendo os capangas passarem por onde tínhamos nos escondido, depois de um tempo ali, os capangas saem da mansão, e o que resta é um silêncio mortal. Eu sou o primeiro a sair do esconderijo, sabendo que suas mãos não me seguravam mais, quando me viro para olhar a pessoa que me salvou, meu coração acelera, _era ele._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E ai gente, o que acham que vai acontecer agora? Algumas das coisas que o Damian falou sobre o Jason, podem ser vistas detalhadamente na terceira parte de "Who Killed Jason Todd", apesar dos dois universos dessas fanfics não estarem conectados, eu achei legal moldar a história do Jason na liga de acordo como eu vou moldar lá.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado, e no próximo capítulo teremos dois dos irmãos trabalhando juntos.
> 
> twitter: xbeauxxny  
> wattpad: xbeauxny  
> tumblr: xbeauxny


	9. jason todd's view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason e Tim unem forças para resgatar a família.

A viagem de carro até a mansão Queen foi normal. Lian parecia animada, e conversava muito com Roy, eu apenas prestava atenção na estrada, e tentava imaginar que ninguém dos Wayne apareceriam por lá, mas minha sorte esteve sendo questionada ultimamente, e mesmo que eu estivesse pronto para finalmente revelar — não que tivesse algo a mais pra revelar — ainda tinha um sentimento de nervosismo em mim.

E se não me aceitassem? E se Bruce me deserdasse por ter matado na liga? Meu coração palpitava mais e mais, a cada rua que se aproximava da mansão, já era de noite, e eu detestava estar indo para essa festa. Eu, como um dos filhos de Bruce Wayne, me acostumei a ficar indo em festas de gala, mas era incrível como gente rica fazia uma festa dessas a cada semana, eu nunca me acostumaria com isso.

Quando paro o carro, Lian grita animada, e Roy sorri saindo do carro para tirá-la do banco de trás. Saio do carro rapidamente, notando que Oliver saia da mansão para nos receber, todo nós já estávamos com roupas formais, e pelo andar da carruagem, a festa já estava rolando. Entramos rapidamente depois de uma rápida conversa com Oliver, e ao que tudo indicava não tinha nenhum Wayne lá dentro.

Foi tudo normal, até que Roy me pediu para pegar uma garrafa de água na cozinha, e foi quando me afastei dali. A cozinha ficava mais ou menos uns dois cômodos de distância do salão principal, e era onde eu estava quando invadiram o lugar. No meio de tantos gritos e muita correria, pude ver Roy carregando Lian rapidamente nos braços, e parecendo aliviado quando me encontrou.

— Jay, você precisa tirar ela daqui. — Ele entrega a menina, e eu seguro ela nos meus braços, sentindo ela tremer e me abraçar rapidamente.

— Não vou sair sem você. — Roy sorri pra mim, dando um beijo rápido na minha testa.

— Você precisa, não sei se eles sabem que você tá aqui. — Nego com a cabeça, e vejo o mesmo começar a me empurrar pra trás depois de ouvir um dos capangas se aproximarem. — Jaybird, vai, eu vou ficar bem. — Respiro fundo, encarando ele. — Acho que o Tim tá por aí na mansão, confio em vocês para acharem a gente.

— Roy, como você espera que eu encontre vocês? — Pergunto rapidamente, olhando possíveis lugares que eu poderia me esconder com Lian. — Eu nem sei quem são esses caras. — Roy sorri, me mostrando um rastreador, ele tinha vários desses, e a maioria andava comigo.

— Você sempre vai saber onde me encontrar. — Ele manda eu me esconder, obedeço rapidamente, abraçando Lian apertado quando vi Roy ser acertado com uma arma, e ser arrastado de volta pro salão principal.

Me levanto rapidamente, andando apressado para uma sala da mansão. _Por favor, Oliver, seja tão previsível quanto o Bruce_. Eu já tinha entrado antes, não diretamente pela mansão Queen, mas a caverna — ou como Oliver chamava, Caverna do Arqueiro — era conectada com vários pontos de Star City, incluindo sua própria mansão.

Eu sabia que o botão que ativava a abertura da caverna, era em algum lugar de uma sala que o Oliver não usava nunca. E demorou um pouco até eu conseguir abrir, mas assim que consegui, eu rapidamente acalmei Lian, ajudando ela a descer a enorme escada, ela parecia assustada, e tinha chorado um pouco depois que Roy foi pego.

— Princesa, eu vou atrás do tio Tim, okay? — Ela concorda com a cabeça, me abraçando. — Depois a gente vai voltar pra cá, e te levar pra tia Donna e ir atrás do papai.

— Você vai salvar o dia, Jayjay, eu sei disso. — Dou um sorriso pra ela, e então ela me assegura que ficaria bem.

Sem pensar duas vezes, subo as escadas novamente, fechando a passagem secreta atrás de mim. Okay Timbo, onde você tá? Subo para o segundo andar, seguindo alguns capangas furtivamente, eles estavam vasculhando cada canto da mansão, me afasto desses guardas, indo para a parte de cima, onde dava pra ver o salão principal de cima.

Sigo pelo corredor, ficando preocupado, onde esse menino tinha se metido? Andando um pouco mais por esse corredor, encontro o adolescente nervoso no meio do corredor, me aproximo rapidamente, vendo mais capangas se aproximarem de onde ele estava. Quando fico perto dele, puxo seu corpo para próximo do meu, colocando minha mão em sua boca impedindo ele de gritar, e nos puxo para um esconderijo.

— _Fica quieto, vai dar tudo certo._ — Minha voz saí fraca e quase inaudível. Seguro o menino, impedindo que ele fosse visto pelos capangas, espero eles passarem por onde tínhamos nos escondido, e espero mais um tempo antes de sair do esconderijo, precisei ter certeza que os tinham saído da mansão mesmo. Tim é o primeiro a largar meu aperto e sair do esconderijo, quando ele se vira, era perceptível a surpresa. — Tim Drake, né? Não salvei o menino errado, eu espero.

— Eu... — Ele começa nervoso, tentando respirar fundo. — Nem sei o que dizer pra você.

— Bom, a gente pode deixar isso pra depois então. — Puxo ele para começar a andar até a passagem secreta. — Deixei a Lian na caverna, vamos buscar ela, e deixar com a Donna, e...

— Espera, a Donna sabia que você tava vivo? — Tim me pergunta, e eu concordo com a cabeça.

— Foi meio que sem querer, o Roy foi em uma missão com o time, e ela acompanhou ele até o apartamento, pra ver a Lian, e meio que aconteceu dela me ver lá. — Respiro fundo, esse dia precisamos dar uma explicação longa e difícil, agradeço até hoje por ela não ter me entregado. — Não que seja um problema, porque agora todos vocês sabem.

— Por que você não voltou antes? — Encaro Tim com um sorriso fraco.

— Qual é, Timbo, acho que o Dami te contou. — Ele revira os olhos, o que me faz sorrir.

— Olha, você sempre foi o Robin que eu me inspirei, e eu devo te dizer isso, meus parabéns. — Encaro ele confuso quando abro a porta da sala. — Além de ser um Robin incrível, aguentou o Damian por muito tempo, eu admiro isso, de verdade.

— Ele implica com você, mas te juro que ele se preocupa. — Tim ri atrás de mim, me seguindo escada abaixo. Lian se anima quando vê Tim, e eles começam a conversar enquanto eu adentro a parte de equipamentos de Oliver. — A gente pode usar os tubos Zeta até o Monte da Justiça.

— Você leu minha mente. — Pego algumas flechas e uma aljava, era bom ir armado e conseguir dar equipamentos para quem foi capturado, mais gente ajudando seria bom. — Acha que eu consigo usar o computador de lá?

— Comigo estando lá, sim. — Concordo com a cabeça, vendo que ele deu a mão para guiar Lian até o teletransportador. — B-13. — Encaro ele confuso, e ele dá um sorriso fraco. — Desculpa, é só que nos meus piores momentos como Robin, eu sempre esperei que esse número fosse anunciado pelo computador, e você viria me dar conselho, eu fiquei muito tempo no cemitério improvisado nos andares debaixo, só é... Muito bom ter você de volta. — Sorrio, vendo o mesmo andar até o Zeta, e em questão de segundos, aquela luz brilhar forte e os dois não estavam mais na minha frente.

Eu me lembro quando voltei a vida e descobri sobre Tim. _Eu odiava o menino_ , mas com o passar do tempo, com tudo o que o Roy me falou dele, eu passei a gostar da ideia de conhecer ele. Encaro o visor do tubo Zeta, vendo os códigos de anuncio da passagem, A-28 Lian Nguyen-Harper e B-20 Robin Vermelho, fazia anos que eu não ouvia aquele computador chamar o meu número, era estranho sentir todo esse nervosismo, e mais estranho ainda saber que eu mostraria que estava vivo para um monte de gente dentro do Monte.

Respiro fundo, andando até o sensor do Zeta, sentindo meu corpo leve por causa do teleporte da tecnologia, assim que o brilho sessou, pude ver o rosto surpreso de todos assim que a voz anunciou alto, todos estavam me encarando, e Tim estava na minha frente, usando palavras rápidas pra ninguém tentar me atacar, Kon, Clark, Diana, M’ggan, todos que conhecia estavam ali, e até gente que eu não tinha ideia de quem era também.

_B-13 — Robin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpa por ser um capítulo super curtinho aaaa, eu tava pensando aqui se eu vou fazer alguma coisa em dezembro com o natal e tudo, tava pegando uns prompts de escrita, e acho que montei uma lista pro mês todo, 31 dias, 31 capítulos, não sei se vocês iriam gostar, mas acho que talvez eu vá fazer. Acredito que esse seja o penúltimo capítulo de Reclaim Your Crown, mas não sei ainda se vou ter que dividir capítulos, desde já, queria agradecer muito vocês por todo o carinho e por terem acompanhado.
> 
> Se quiser conversar comigo, me chama na rede social vizinha:  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/xbeauxxny)  
> [my tumblr](https://xbeauxny.tumblr.com/)   
> [my wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/xbeauxny)


End file.
